Remus & Tonks, un Descubrimiento Inesperado
by Misao Wood Tolchristie
Summary: Luego de la batalla en el Departamento de Misterios, todo cambió para Tonks y para Remus. Conoce lo que se armará.


.::UN INESPERADO DESCUBRIMIENTO::.  
  
-REMUS & TONKS-  
  
Dentro de una habitación del Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas, en el cuarto piso, área de Daños Provocados por Hechizos, y sobre una blanca cama, una joven mujer de rostro pálido abría sus oscuro ojos con aire cansado.  
  
Nymphadora Tonks, mejor conocida simplemente por su apellido, despertaba finalmente, luego de unos días de descanso obligado; obligado por el hecho de haber sido atacada en el Departamento de Misterios por la mortífaga Bellatrix Lestrange.  
  
Tonks, a pesar de haber recibido graves golpes, mágicos como físicos, se sentía bastante bien. A decir verdad, sólo se sentía un poco mareada, y que su brazo derecho estaba vendado por algún tipo de corte. Se sentó en la blanca cama y miró a su alrededor. Sólo había otro ocupante dentro de la sala: un hombre de poblada barba negra, que roncaba plácidamente en su cama, a pesar de que su rostro tenía un color algo verdoso. Además, se podía notar que era un precioso día, ya que la luz matutina entraba por las dos grandes ventanas de la sala. Al parecer alguien le había dejado un pequeño arreglo de flores en su mesita, pues había una tarjeta que decía "Recupérate pronto, Tonks", mientras unas lucecitas de colores volaban por la hoja.  
  
De pronto, se oyó la voz de una de las sanadoras que se ocupaban de ella, la cual le hablaba a otra persona. La mujer, pequeña, regordeta y de voz chillona, se acercó a la puerta, pero sin abrirla aún.  
  
- Ha estado cambiando el color y la forma de su cabello frecuentemente- decía con orgullo-, lo cual nos hace suponer que se está sintiendo mucho mejor. Tiene grandes dotes de metamorfomaga, se nota. Bueno, como le decía, creemos que está mucho mejor, y no debe tardar en despertar denuevo...- se abrió la puerta de la sala.- ¡Oh, mire- exclamó la pequeña sanadora-, ya ha despertado! ¿Cómo se siente, joven del cabello rosa?  
  
- Eeeh... Bien.- sonrió Tonks, algo confundida.  
  
- Me alegro.- dijo la sanadora.- Lo más probable es que se sienta mareada, querida, pero eso es por las pociones que se ha tenido que tomar. Pronto se le pasará aquel efecto. ¡Mire, alguien ha venido a verla!- sonrió la mujer, casi dando saltitos.  
  
- ¿Alguien...?- la joven no alcanzó a terminar de formular su pregunta, cuando bajo el umbral de la puerta aparecía su amigo y compañero Remus Lupin, sonriendo tímidamente.  
  
- Los dejaré un momento para que conversen, ¿bien?- sonrió la sanadora, y luego se retiró. Cerró la puerta silenciosamente tras sí, y Remus y Tonks se quedaron solos..., bueno, casi solos, pues el hombre de barba oscura seguía roncando.  
  
- ¡Buenos días, Tonks!- saludó Remus radiante. Tenía aspecto de estar algo cansado y triste, pero al mismo tiempo ligeramente aliviado.- Me alegra que hayas despertado.  
  
- ¡Hola, Remus!- contestó ella sonriendo.- ¿Fuiste tú quien dejó ese precioso obsequio?- señaló las flores.  
  
- No. Te las envió Kingsley. Ha estado muy preocupado, al igual que todos los demás. Molly no ha dejado de hablar pestes de Lestrange..., por supuesto que tiene motivos de sobra para hacerlo...- el rostro de Lupin se puso muy triste.  
  
- ¿Te refieres a...?- el rostro de Tonks se suavizó.- Dumbledore vino hace unos días y me contó todo lo ocurrido; también lo de Sirius... Lo siento mucho, Remus. Ya sé que eran buenos amigos.  
  
- No te preocupes.- sonrió Remus levemente.- Son cosas que ocurren..., y hay que saber afrontarlas.  
  
- ¿Cómo está Harry? ¿Has sabido algo nuevo de él?  
  
- Nada. Sólo sé que está tranquilo... Pobre chico...- suspiró Lupin.- No he dejado de soñar con Harry gritando: "¡Sirius, Sirius! ¡No está muerto! ¡Vamos a buscarlo, tenemos que ayudarlo, sólo ha caído al otro lado del arco!" Y luego... el rostro de Sirius... Tenía una expresión de miedo y sorpresa que nunca se me borrará de la mente, Tonks...- Remus se cubrió el rostro con las manos, mientras se sentaba en una silla junto a la cama.  
  
- Tranquilo, amigo, tranquilo.- sonrió Tonks levemente, tomando una de las manos de Remus con la suya.- Debes estar bien, eso es lo que querría Sirius. Es ahora cuando debemos mostrar que somos fuertes.- dirigió rápidamente la mirada al hombre que dormía, pero éste seguía roncando.  
  
- Tienes razón.- sonrió Remus, devolviéndole el gesto con su mano, con cierto nerviosismo.- ¡Oh, por cierto!- Lupin se puso de pie rápidamente.- Te he traído un pequeño regalo.  
  
- ¿Qué es?- sonrió ella, al ver la caja que el hombre le tendía.- ¡Oh, Remus! ¡Ranas de chocolate! ¡Adoro las Ranas de chocolate! ¡Gracias!  
  
- Es un placer. ¿Cuándo crees que serás dada de alta?- preguntó él, sentándose nuevamente.  
  
- No lo sé, pero espero que pronto. No podría aguantar más a mi amiguito dormilón. Por cierto, ¿dónde te estás quedando ahora?  
  
- En Grimmauld Place. Dumbledore no cree que sea muy seguro estar algún otro lugar, ahora que hay bastante información suelta para ambos bandos. ¿Te irás para allá cuando salgas?  
  
- No lo sé...- murmuró Tonks, y su semblante se entristeció.- No me creo capaz de...- de pronto, calló; estaba pensando en voz alta.  
  
- No te crees capaz de volver a la casa de Sirius, ya que él ha muerto, ¿verdad?- sonrió Remus con ternura.- Fue bastante difícil para mí hacerlo, y supongo que para ti será... pues, mucho peor.  
  
- ¿Por qué lo dices?- soltó Tonks rápidamente. Sus ojos brillaban con fríos destellos, y su corazón saltaba, mientras se ponía a la defensiva.  
  
- Tú lo sabes mejor que yo, Tonks.- sonrió Lupin.- Y Sirius también lo sabía.  
  
- ¡¿Él..., él lo sabía?!- exclamó la joven con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
- Claro. Siempre le fue muy bien con las chicas.  
  
- ¿Cómo lo sabías tú?- preguntó ella con un hilo de voz.  
  
- Era bastante obvio.- sonrió Remus.- Cada vez que Sirius estaba cerca de ti se te caían los platos, quebrabas alguna taza, y cosas así.  
  
- ¡Siempre he sido muy torpe!- sonrió Tonks. Lentamente, la sonrisa de su rostro se borró, y dijo con firmeza-: Si lo sabía, ¿por qué nunca me dijo nada?  
  
- Supongo que no quería que te arriesgaras... Él era el hombre más buscado por el Ministerio de la Magia en aquel momento, y dudo mucho que quisiera complicar a más personas con sus problemas.  
  
- Siempre pensando en los demás... Eso era algo que me encantaba de su personalidad. Podía ser impetuoso e impulsivo, pero siempre pensaba en los demás..., aun cuando los demás no pensaran en él.- Tonks miró a Remus unos segundos con tristeza.- Me dolía mucho saber que se sentía solo, inútil y triste encerrado en Grimmauld Place..., pero sabía que no había otra opción.  
  
- Debía de ser desesperante.  
  
- ¡Más que eso, Remus, más que eso!- exclamó Tonks, sintiendo cómo los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.- No puedo creer que...  
  
- Piensa que al menos se fue sintiéndose útil. Estaba luchando, ¿lo recuerdas?- trató de animarla Remus, tomándole él la mano esta vez.  
  
- Sí, eso es cierto.  
  
- Bien, debo irme.- dijo Lupin, poniéndose de pie de un salto y soltando la mano de la joven.- Espero que estés mejor cuando venga a verte denuevo.  
  
- ¿Y cuándo será eso?  
  
- Tal vez en la tarde.- sonrió Remus antes de salir.- ¡Nos vemos!  
  
- Adiós.- contestó Tonks, abriendo una Rana de chocolate.  
  
- ¿No tienes hambre, Remus?- preguntó Molly Weasley al joven.- Se te va a enfriar la comida... ¿Remus?  
  
- ¡Oh, lo siento, Molly! ¡Mmm, qué bien: pastel de Yorkshire!- dijo Lupin saliendo de su ensimismamiento. Se hallaba en el número doce de Grimmauld Place con algunos de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix.  
  
- ¿Fuiste a ver a Tonks hoy, Remus?- le preguntó Ojoloco Moody, mientras su ojo mágico se dirigía a su plato de comida.  
  
- Sí, así es.- contestó el aludido.- Se encuentra bien, y espera salir pronto de San Mungo.  
  
- ¿Cómo se tomó lo de Sirius? Estoy segura que debió de afectarle bastante.- dijo tímidamente la señora Weasley.  
  
Remus iba a contestar, pero el señor Weasley, sentado junto a su esposa, la miró con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido y preguntó:  
  
- ¿Por qué debió afectarle bastante, Molly? ¿Eran muy amigos?  
  
- Parece que se te está pegando la lentitud cerebral de los muggles, Arthur.- gruñó su esposa.- Tonks..., bueno, ella le tenía gran afecto a Sirius.  
  
- Como todos nosotros.- indicó el señor Weasley.  
  
- ¡Por Merlín, eres un caso perdido!- exclamó la mujer con irritación.  
  
- ¿Qué más dijo Tonks?- preguntó Ojoloco.- ¿Ha notado algo extraño durante su estadía en San Mungo?  
  
- No al parecer.- contestó Remus.- Y sobre lo de Sirius, está tranquila. Triste, pero tranquila. Me dijo que es ahora cuando debemos demostrar que somos fuertes.  
  
- ¡Oh, pobre chica!- sollozó la señora Weasley, sacando un pañuelo de dentro del bolsillo de su túnica.  
  
- Sigo sin comprender...  
  
- No te preocupes, Arthur.- sonrió Remus, poniéndose de pie.- Es mejor así. Gracias por la comida, Molly, estaba delicioso. Voy a visitar a Tonks, ¿alguien desea venir?  
  
- No puedo, tengo que tomar el turno de Kingsley ahora.- señaló Moody.  
  
- Y yo tengo trabajo en el Ministerio.- dijo el señor Weasley.- Dale mis saludos a la chica.  
  
- Yo iría, pero ya sabes que es mejor que haya alguien en casa, por si ese maldito elfo aparece.- gruñó Molly Weasley.- ¡Eso sí! Llévale esto a Tonks, por favor, Remus.- y con su varita le acercó un paquete cuadrado a Lupin.- Son cosas que creo que le servirán en San Mungo.- explicó.  
  
- Bien. Gracias, Molly. Nos vemos.- dijo Remus acercándose a la chimenea. Tomó un puñado de polvos flu y los tiró en el fuego, diciendo: ¡Hospital San Mungo! Y al segundo ya había desaparecido.  
  
- Pronto habrá luna llena.- señaló Moody con voz algo preocupada.  
  
- Otro problema más para Remus.- murmuró la señora Weasley tristemente.- Me parece que ese chico sufre inmerecidamente. Primero su enfermedad; luego la pérdida de Sirius, y ahora Tonks.  
  
- ¿Tonks?- preguntó su esposo ceñudo.- ¿Qué le hizo la chica?  
  
- Mejor come y calla.- gruñó la señora Weasley impaciente.  
  
- ¡Remus, qué bueno que viniste!  
  
- Como lo prometí, amiga.  
  
- Me estaba sintiendo realmente sola.- gruñó Tonks, sentada en su blanca cama.- Hace una media hora vino a verme Dung, pero no hizo más que preguntarme si quería comprarle unos frascos de ojos de sapos.- se estremeció por el asqueroso recuerdo.  
  
- Debe de estar aprovechando que el Ministerio está ocupado y no se preocupará mucho de vigilar su mercado negro.- señaló Remus con una sonrisa.- Toma. Molly te envía esto. Dice que son cosas que te podrían servir en tu estadía en San Mungo.  
  
- ¡Oh, qué linda es! Muchas gracias.- contestó Tonks tomando el paquete.  
  
- Y Arthur te envía saludos, deseando que te recuperes pronto.  
  
- Son todos muy amables. Espero poder verlos rápido.- de improvisto, Tonks miró fijamente al joven y dijo con velocidad-: Remus, siéntate y cuéntame qué ha sido de ti durante estos días. Ya sé que dices no hacer mucho, pero yo sé que sí. ¡Vamos, habla!  
  
- ¿Para qué quieres...?  
  
- ¡Remus...!- gruñó ella.  
  
- ¡Oh, muy bien!- suspiró Lupin resignándose.- Durante estos días he estado bastante ocupado con vigilancias y seguimientos a algunos de los mortífagos que estuvieron aquella noche en el Departamento de Misterios. Por ejemplo, a Crabbe lo he seguido hasta que se lo han llevado a Azkaban.  
  
- ¿De verdad? ¡Vaya! Pero me parece una pérdida de tiempo. No tardarán en salir de ahí, con la ayuda de los Dementores o del Innombrable. Por lo que supe, a Malfoy también lo iban a llevar. Ese asqueroso cerdo... ¡Oh, pero continúa, Remus!  
  
- No sé qué más quieres saber, Tonks... Sólo eso. No he estado muy conectado de este mundo... Tengo la cabeza bastante ausente de aquí.  
  
- Te entiendo.- sonrió Tonks con ternura.- Ya pronto va a ser luna llena, ¿cierto?- Remus emitió un pequeño gemido de dolor.- Debes de sentirte muy solo, ¿verdad?- preguntó ella, de pronto. Se sorprendió bastante de sus palabras, e intentó enfocarse en otro punto que no fueran los claros ojos de Lupin que la miraban. Lamentablemente, el hombre de barba oscura no se hallaba en la habitación.- Lo siento... No quise decir eso...- se apresuró a decir.- Es sólo que... nunca me había planteado que... ¿Qué pasa?  
  
- Haz que tu cabello se vuelva oscuro.- dijo Remus, haciendo que Tonks lo mirara con ojos de sorpresa.  
  
- ¿Para qué?  
  
- Sólo hazlo. Por favor.  
  
- Bien...- en seguida, la joven puso cara de concentración; cerró los ojos y al segundo siguiente su cabello rosa chicle era de un liso largo y negro.- ¿Así?  
  
- Perfectamente.- sonrió Remus sin dejar de mirarla ni un segundo.- Te ves muy bella así, Tonks.  
  
- G- gracias...- sonrió ella, ligeramente colorada.  
  
- Ya sé que esto te podría sonar algo... tonto, pero así te pareces mucho a la novia que soñé tener en mis años en Hogwarts.- dijo él, también ruborizándose.  
  
- ¿Novia? ¿En Hogwarts?- Tonks parecía muy contrariada. Todo aquello la había tomado por sorpresa.  
  
- Ya sé que es una tontería...  
  
- No, no lo es.- replicó ella.- Está muy bien que digas lo que piensas, Remus. Casi nunca te expresas abiertamente, y en realidad me gustaría que lo hicieras, porque somos amigos, ¿verdad?, y debemos comunicarnos mejor.  
  
- Tienes razón.  
  
- Deberíamos hacer un pacto.  
  
- ¿Un pacto? ¿Sobre qué?  
  
- Un pacto de siempre decirnos la verdad, sin importar lo que sea.- propuso Tonks con una gran sonrisa.- ¿Qué te parece?  
  
- Por mí está bien.- respondió Remus, encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
- Vamos a ver... Humm... Comencemos ahora. Hazme alguna pregunta.  
  
- Bien. Eeeh...- Lupin parecía indeciso.- No se me ocurre qué... Oh, ya lo tengo: ¿Qué no me has dicho y te gustaría decirme?  
  
- Buena pregunta...- sonrió ella.- A ver... Mmm... ¡Lo tengo! Algo que no te he dicho, pero que he tenido ganas de decírtelo es esto- se ruborizó un poco antes de continuar, pero su voz denotaba decisión-: me gusta mucho tu cabello, por su color claro y por las canas que tiene. Me parece que son muestra de que eres un hombre luchador. Y también me gusta tu sonrisa... ¡Sí, de verdad! Es muy dulce, ¿sabías?  
  
- Vaya... Gracias, Tonks.- murmuró Lupin, ligeramente ruborizado.  
  
- Ahora tú contesta la misma pregunta.- esta vez, él enrojeció bastante más y miró a la joven con nerviosismo.- ¿Qué pasa? ¡Prometimos decirnos todo, Remus!  
  
- Lo sé... Sólo es que... estoy tratando de buscar la manera de comenzar...- hizo una pausa, durante la cual sentía su corazón latir con muchísima fuerza.- Lo que no te he dicho y que me gustaría decirte, Tonks, es- su voz temblaba ligeramente, y sus ojos encontraban interesantísimo el arreglo de flores de la mesita, pero los trasladó a los oscuros ojos de la joven-, bueno... Me gustaría decirte que... Aunque no sé...- respiró profundo y continuó-: Tonks, yo estoy enamorado de ti.  
  
El silencio que reinó en aquel momento en la sala fue casi sepulcral. Tonks había abierto mucho los ojos y miraba a Remus con expresión de marcada sorpresa. Mientras tanto, Remus trataba de sostener su mirada, sin avergonzarse, pero se le estaba haciendo muy difícil. Finalmente, y porque ya no pudo aguantar más, dijo:  
  
- Ya sé que todo esto es... extraño, pero es algo que siento. Perdóname si te ha molestado, por favor. Sólo..., sólo quería que lo supieras.  
  
- ¿Y por qué me lo dices ahora?- preguntó ella con una voz algo fría.  
  
- ¿De qué habría servido decírtelo mientras tú sólo tenías ojos para Sirius?- preguntó Lupin a su vez, con una triste sonrisa.- No, yo no me iba a entrometer sólo para causarte problemas, Tonks.  
  
- Remus...- susurró ella con bastante sorpresa. Lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, cada vez con mayor tristeza. Él siempre había sido muy atento con ella, siempre había tratado de protegerla y ayudarla; incluso no se había entrometido en su vida cuando ella amaba a su mejor amigo. De pronto, una oleada de triste melancolía la inundó, haciendo que sus ojos se llenaran, rápidamente, de lágrimas. Sirius..., el fugitivo más temido de Azkaban, el hombre considerado autor de un feroz asesinato... Sirius Black, el preocupado padrino de Harry Potter, el hombre que había sufrido injustamente durante muchísimos años... Sirius, quien sólo tenía ojos para su misión y sus preocupaciones, el hombre que nunca la había mirado más que como una simple compañera de la Orden. Y él sabía que Tonks lo amaba... ¿Por qué diablos no le había demostrado, por lo menos, que no la amaría por protegerla? Se lo podría haber dado a entender, y ella, probablemente, lo había comprendido. Sin embargo, se pasó casi todo aquel año guardando una pequeña esperanza, una pequeña ilusión de que Sirius la amara; pero todo fue en vano. Él se desvaneció tal como lo hizo de Azkaban, dejando en el corazón de Tonks un enorme vacío. Y ella, curiosamente, pudo sentir que compartía aquel mismo vacío con Remus.  
  
Él decía estar enamorado de ella, y ella nunca lo había sospechado siquiera. Remus sabía que ella amaba a Sirius, su mejor amigo, y tenía que tragarse todo lo que sentía, pues sabía que sería en vano decirlo. A Tonks le atraía Remus, pero pensaba que él era muy reacio a las mujeres, por su problema de licantropía. Y ahora que él le había confesado lo que sentía, Tonks se sentía muy culpable; como si creyera que la tristeza de los ojos de Lupin fuera culpa de ella misma.  
  
A pesar lo extenso de estos pensamientos, por la mente de Tonks sólo se cruzaron por unos veloces segundos. Ella seguía mirando fijamente a Remus, con las lágrimas ya resbalando por sus pálidas mejillas.  
  
- No llores, por favor.- dijo él.- No quería que...  
  
- ¡Remus!- exclamó Tonks, y saltó rápidamente de la cama para lanzarse a los brazos de Lupin, llorando amargamente.- ¡Perdóname, Remus, por favor!  
  
- Tonks...- murmuró él, bastante contrariado, rodeando a la joven con sus brazos.  
  
- Lamento mucho no haber sabido esto antes, Remus.- sollozaba ella en su hombro.- Si lo hubiera sabido, tú no habrías sufrido, y yo tampoco. Yo creía estar enamorada de Sirius, pero sólo amaba una sombra de él, algo que él no era. Lo que yo buscaba en él era lo que tú me has dado: afecto, atención... ¡Oh, Remus, yo debería haberme dado cuenta de esto antes!  
  
- Tonks, no te culpes por esto.- sonrió Remus débilmente, tomando el rostro de ella con sus manos.- No es culpa tuya.  
  
- Yo creía amar a Sirius- continuó ella-, pero sólo me atraía su exterior. Era muy atractivo, es cierto, pero lo que yo buscaba es aquello que tú, Remus, llevas por dentro.- Él permaneció callado, no se atrevía a abrir la boca, por miedo a soltar alguna estupidez; sólo sabía que las palabras de Tonks lo estaban llenando de una alegría inmensa. Todavía ella estaba en sus brazos, y Remus podía sentir su tibio calor junto a él, lo cual hacía que su corazón se ensanchara de felicidad.- ¿No piensas decirme nada, Remus?- preguntó Tonks, de pronto.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres que te diga, pequeña?- dijo él, suavemente.  
  
- Dime que me quieres.- susurró Tonks, mirándolo fijamente.  
  
- Hay algo mejor que eso...- sonrió Remus, y acercó su rostro al de ella. La besó como nunca había besado a chica alguna, como si aquello fuera lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, como si nada pudiera alterar aquello, ni siquiera su licantropía; sólo quería quedarse con ella, así para siempre.  
  
Y Tonks sólo sentía los tibios labios de Remus junto a los suyos. Eso era lo que ella había necesitado, pero que no había conseguido. Los labios de Remus le daban esa paz, esa alegría y ese cálido sentimiento de cariño que no había conseguido anteriormente. Tonks se dio cuenta de que Remus era el novio que ella había deseado tener siempre, y por eso se daría la oportunidad de amarlo con todo su corazón.  
  
.··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··. .··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··.  
  
¡Snif! :: Bueno, ese fue mi fic de Harry Potter que tenía preparadito y que hice en un momento de inspiración, luego de terminar de leerme el quinto libro . Espero que les haya gustado, porque a mí me emocionó bastante escribirlo. ;; Ojalá que no haya cometido algún error con respecto a la historia, porque traté de apegarme a ella, y ojalá que me dejen sus preciosos reviews para poder leer lo que opinaron de este fic. XD Okiles, me despido. ¡Besitos, chau ! 


End file.
